Tema del foro:Debate General/@comment-26906748-20160812184508/@comment-26906748-20160812231849
The Man Golderg escribió: Mirai Zenkai ssj escribió: The Man Golderg escribió: Mirai Zenkai ssj escribió: Creo que el compañero escribió: Bueno, ahora que se aclaró un poco más respecto al tema, creo que es buena idea repetir la respuesta. 1) Suponiendo que Goku ahora puede soportar el Kaio-ken en esta forma, sí sería capaz de derrotar a Majin Vegeta. 2) Seguiría ganando Vegetto. 3) Si mal no recuerdo (aprovechando para re-responder esto) Gohan era incluso más débil que cuando peleó contra Cell y aún así pudo tener una batalla casi pareja frente a Dabra. Supongo que el ganador sería Cell. 4) La actualización del hilo no cambia en lo absoluto esta realidad. Super Buu seguiría siendo el ganador. 5) En opinión personal, ganaría Gogeta porque Broly no pudo con Son Goten, Gohan y Trunks; por lo que menos vencería a Gogeta. concuerdo contigo hasta la parte de broly porque ahi gohan siendo mas poderoso que su version z (este dijo que aumento su poder en los 7 años a diferencia del original) le costaba aguantarle el ritmo a broly ssj y luego en ssj se enfrento a el legendario y concordamos que se lo violo con patatas broly a gohan (de hecho gohan recurrio a la lava para matar a broly y aun asi acabo al borde de la muerte si no fuera por krillin) y siendo sinceros gohan goten ganaron solamente por 1-supuestamente goku tambien uso un kamehameha por lo tanto uso tambien su energia 2-basicamente trunks hizo un vegeta y distrajo a broly para que goten y gohan le rematasen aun asi broly ya lo tenia todo servido si no fuera por la estupidez de lanzar una energia para destruir el planeta en vez de matarlos con sus propias manos Es posible si todos ellos estaban en SSJ3 o SSJ4 en ssj3 y 4 gohan y goten se lo cojian vivo eso es obvio sin embargo este no es el caso y broly se los garcho estando gohan en ssj2 y trunks y goten en ssj (y ni hablar de su pelea con trunks y goten eso era un chiste literalmente porque era mas bien una especie de humor de akira junto con broly y salio el chiste de pis y el chiste de bolas que confunden a goten if you know what i mean xd) por cierto te agradezco tu agradecimiento por el tema de buu (valga la rebundancia xd) Entonces gogeta SSJ2 ganaria solo si este va enserio desde un principio creo que estas ignorando que a diferencia de gogeta vegetto tiene varios bonus que gogeta no tiene y son 3 1-tiempo ilimitado 2-bonus por la fusion 3-bonus si los que hicieron la fusion son rivales por lo tanto da igual si comparamos un gogeta del primer capitulo de super con un vegetto del z porque este le ganaria por los bonus (y que conste que estos bonus no son tan pequeños que digamos) asi que has tu mismo la cuenta un gogeta ssj2 sin bonus vs un vegetto ssj con 2 bonus y tiempo ilimitado